


4.35 pm

by lecastellet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Cabin Fic, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Winter, stressing out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecastellet/pseuds/lecastellet
Summary: “Charles, we’ve lived here together for months,”“What are you talking about? We haven’t even known each other that long..”





	4.35 pm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokeiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokeiji/gifts).



> Happy holidays! ❥  
> I hope you have an amazing time around your loved ones and I wish you a good, happy and healthy start of the new year.  
> xx

Charles’ cheeks flushed, a chill went down his spine as he tightly held his folded arms to his torso. The first snow of the year had finally arrived, and the two boys couldn’t be more excited, well, at first. The two had run out into the front yard instantly with their coats half on, scarves barely wrapped around their necks. It was dusky, which wasn’t surprising for a 4.35 pm this time of the year. Pierre formed a ball out of the loose snow, trying his best to make it stick together.

Before he turned around to aim at the Monegasque, he noticed something was up. The younger boy was looking around frantically as if he was confused. “You good?” Pierre asked as he continued to pack the freezing snow together between his numbing hands. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Charles replied, his voice sounded distant. 

“Are you sure?” Pierre asked and carefully stepped closer. The snow melted slightly in his hands before his reflexes caused him to drop the badly made snowball. 

Charles shook his head. “Not sure actually.” He sighed.

“Come on, why don’t we go back inside? Maybe you just have to sit down for a moment.” Pierre said, a strong feeling of worry rising in his stomach, even as he tried to suppress that feeling. The Frenchman wrapped his arm around the Monegasque’s back and walked him inside. He closed the front door behind them and helped Charles take off his boots and his heavy, wool coat. Pierre hung the coat up on the rack and moved his shoes onto the wooden rack. 

The crisping sounds of the dying fire in the fireplace filled the room after they made their way into the living room. Charles sat down on the couch. Pierre joined him shortly after he handed him a cup of water. The older boy rested the chilly palm of his hand onto the younger boy’s shoulder and moved his thumb in small circles in an attempt to comfort him. 

“How many weeks do we have left in the cabin?” Charles asked. The Frenchman furrowed his eyebrows in response.

“What do you mean?” Pierre replied.

“The cabin, when do your parents come back?” Charles said, moderately confused.

“Charles, we’ve lived here together for months,” Pierre said, the worry in his voice sounding more obvious the more he spoke. 

“What are you talking about? We haven’t even known each other that long..” Charles said, and quickly repositioned himself on the couch, further away from the older boy.

“Charlie, what’s wrong? Don’t you remember?” Pierre rubbed his face, completely unsure of how to handle the situation. 

“I don’t remember anything, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Charles squeaked out and continued to pull the loose skin near his fingernails. 

“What’s our dog’s name?” Pierre asked. Charles just stared at him in confusion. The Frenchman could tell he was trying his best to just think, but an answer neither of them wanted to hear left his mouth.

“I don’t know.” The Monegasque swallowed and looked down at his lap as he continued to fidget with his fingers.

“What is my name?” He followed up.

“I don’t know,” Charles repeated. 

“Do you remember your own name?” Pierre asked as he wiped the sweat off his clammy hands onto the fabric of his jeans resting on his thighs. 

“I know you just said it… A few times..” Charles rubbed his eyes in order to focus harder. He didn’t understand why he didn’t know. Tears filled his eyes as he realised he wasn’t aware of whatever had happened around him for quite a large amount of time.

“I’m going to call the emergency services,” Pierre said and got up to grab his phone from the kitchen table. He expected a disagreeing statement from his significant other, but none came. 

The Frenchman walked towards the front door in hope to get some kind of service, but even as he walked outside into the cold snowstorm the ‘No service’ notification didn’t leave the bright screen of his phone. “Fuck,” He mumbled and went back inside. People have blackouts all the time, right? He thought to himself. He wanted to take a few seconds in the hallway to think about what to do next, but the sound of a small sob sounded from the living room. He immediately sprinted into the living room to find a very upset Charles on the sofa.

Pierre sat back down beside the Monegasque and gently wrapped his arm back around his shoulder. Charles leaned in and sobbed into the older boy’s chest softly. Pierre wrapped his other arm around Charles as well and held him for a while until he had calmed down slightly. As he was unable to reach anyone, he hoped the younger boy would come back to reality as soon as possible. What if he wouldn’t remember anymore? What if this was a sign something far more terrible than memory loss was going on? Did he hit his head? 

“Pierre..” Charles breathed out. Pierre pulled away from the hold slightly to look at his boyfriend. Was he coming back to his senses? 

“You do remember.” He whispered and gave his significant other a soft smile. He hoped this was a good sign. 

Charles nodded in response. “I think things are clearing up a little one by one.” He looked up into the Frenchman’s blue eyes. 

“Maybe this will help?” Pierre breathed out and slowly leaned his face in towards Charles’. Their lips connected and through the soft movements, the Monegasque slowly moved further onto his boyfriend’s lap.

“Yeah, I think it might,” Charles whispered and smiled against Pierre’s lips as his arms wrapped around the Frenchman’s neck.

“Let’s take it slow, maybe you should get some rest instead,” Pierre whispered in response and carefully lifted the other guy into his arms. Charles giggled as Pierre carried him up the stairs into their bedroom. He was laid down on the mattress gently. Pierre helped him strip out of his jeans and socks before carefully tucking Charles in with the sheets. Before he could kiss him good night, the Monegasque dozed off into the dream world.


End file.
